


As Dawn Breaks

by Summerrain47



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrain47/pseuds/Summerrain47
Summary: Dawn is scared. Along with school and boy drama, she is facing eating disorders, heart problems, and uncertainty. She is stuck in her house during a world wide quarantine. She decides to write in her diary to help.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	As Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really written and shown my stories before. This is a fictional story loosely based on real life situations. I appreciated all comments and critiques. I hope you enjoy the story, Happy reading.

April 17, 2040

DEAR Diary,   
Sooo, it has been quite a while since I wrote in here. It’s not January so this isn’t a new years resolution, or a spur of the moment thing either. I’m not going to lie and say this is for self-improvement. Writing this is really hard, Hence the reason I haven’t done it regularly fir the past half-decade. But I feel like there is no one I can talk to, I have my friends but they have a lot going on already. And my parents would only worry. More. And I cant do that to them. And since I haven’t come up with a way of disposing my emotions I write here, where I can scream into a void. I’m mostly writing this because I Am SCARED. The world is collapsing in sync with me. I feel as if the world Karma is trying to teach me a lesson.  
Long story short over the last few years I developed body dysmorphia and started coming to terms with it and the eating disorder it caused. Right now I’m actually doing ok with it, it still really sucks and takes mental acrobatics to eat some days, but I’ve breached the 115 lbs. mark and don’t hate myself because of it. It took a few months to get there but here I am.   
Sadly, I haven’t written to document my journey of overcoming anorexia, or on an assignment from my (former) therapist. The world has gotten scary. Currently, I am a senior Black Canyon High School. I just got the hang of being it, I made friends, had a part in the spring production of Music Man and was ready to have a fantastic last semester of high school. That was until the school shut down, the blue flu started to go around, starting in Russia it quickly became a pandemic. The world has shut down. There is a mandatory quarantine to try and stop it from spreading. AND.. the quarantine has made lots of problems on its own.  
Doctors are now limiting contact. I understand why but that doesn’t help me. I am panicing. I pass out a LOT its been going on for years but I always thought it would go away when I started eating. It hasn’t. Its gotten worse. To the point where my mom dragged me to see a doctor.  
I always figured something was wrong. But I didn’t want to admit it. The doctor was pretty concerned, he even referred me to see a cardiologist. Needless to say that freaked me and my parents out a lot. They’re trying to hide it but I’ve over heard them talking and on the phone. They’re nearly as scared as I am.   
I was stupid and looked up my symptoms on Doctor Internet. If that is at all accurate I have a textbook heart arrythmia. At seventeen I may be in need of a pacemaker. Pretty heavy stuff. The reason I am writing this. I haven’t even been able to set up an appointment with the cardiologist because of the quarantine. I’m scared and so.. I write.   
Anyways I have to go to dinner soon, thank you for listening, my silent companion.  
-Dawn  
P.S. I haven’t even had a chance to discuss all of the drama happening with everything else in my life, I’ll write again soon.  



End file.
